


The Play

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Related, Crack, I've never done this before soo, umm what else can i tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 849, and the beginning of the 104th's final year of training. As part of formalities, the highest ranking members of the military are coming to pay a visit to their prospective third-year trainees to teach them more in-depth of their upcoming placements in the military. Keith Shadis asks the cadets to come up with an idea to welcome the soldiers. The trainees decide to write a play for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really don't know. I'm so sorry. XD (Also I based the anthem off of my school's Alma Mater lmao)
> 
> I'm only uploading the prologue for now because I'm too lazy to type up the rest right now, so please be patient. I have a weird schedule since I go to boarding school, so it may take from a few days to a few weeks when I can upload the next chapters. :P
> 
> Oh yes, and just a warning, I suck at formatting the text or whatever. -_- So I apologize in advance if it's hard to read or something.

**September 21, 849**

"All hail to thee, Wall Maria," Connie Springer's voice rang out in an opera-like timbre. He was standing on stage in front of over a hundred people, singing from a paper he clutched in his shaking hands.  
"Proud and true are we! We stand by thee and each other- wait."  
The boy abruptly stopped singing mid-sentence. Looking down at the paper in his hand, crinkled and tattered from his nervous habit of wringing his hands, he squinted and brought the ragged material closer to his face.  
"Um..." he began, his voice squeaking in his awkwardness. "Uh, yeah, I can't read that part, this handwriting is awful," Connie lied, deciding it best to blame someone else rather than his own bad habits. That person being Thomas, who made a protesting sound from somewhere in the audience.

"So..." Connie let his eyes skim over the paper, his face heating up. _Stupid idiots!_ Even though this was all his and Sasha's idea, he was so embarrassed that he felt like putting the blame on everyone else for his problems. There were a few groans from the crowd, but the lanky blond ignored them and resumed his singing, his loud voice echoing through the silent auditorium.  
"Loyal and strong are thee! Standing- Oh. Yeah. STANDING FREE for our brothers, for o'er a hundred years to come-"  
Connie trailed off again, confusion blurring his thoughts.

"Wait, but Wall Maria fell though? Why aren't the lyrics changed yet? It's been like four years. I'm so confused right now." Connie frowned.  
"Come ON! Give me some credit, I wasn't thinking when I looked up the Anthem in the books! Armin didn't tell me it wasn't revised in that edition!" Thomas exclaimed. Huh, okay then.  
Connie shrugged. "Whatever." He tossed the paper onto the floor and reached into his pocket, pulling out two more crumpled papers.  
"Anyways, yeah." He said, looking out over the crowd. He was less nervous now. Sasha, in the front row, gave him an encouraging thumbs up. He smiled at her. Jean flipped him the bird. Connie smiled at HIM too, but it was probably missed by the taller boy as Marco promptly smacked him in the face.  
"Now onto the Anthems for walls Rose and Sina!"

The croud groaned in anticipation! To Connie, that was a sign of a very great job so far. He was almost bouncing with excitement as he began to sing again.  
"All hail to thee, Wall Rose!~" The glorious song danced from his lips, and Connie closed his eyes and poured all of his heart into singing the song for the wall that protected almost 90% of the world's remaining population (because there was no way there were groups of people living outside the walls!!!), some of which were Connie's own friends and family. Well, technically all of them were, since everyone was Connie's friend. Connie loved everyone. AND SO HE SANG!! He sang loud enough for his mother, father, and siblings to hear him in their sleepy village of Ragako, all those kilometers away!

He sang loud enough for the king to hear him too, to hear of his loyalty to the crown! Because someday he'd be an MP, and he wanted them to know of his love for his home, and he wanted nothing more than to give his SOUL to the Military Police Brigade, and nothing could change that EVER. Like, ever. Except a fifteen second motivational speech/outburst by Eren Jaeger on the night of graduation during the after-party before he almost fought a certain horse-faced mop-top whats-it-called teenager, but that was beside the point. That was then. This is then. Now is now. Which was like, a year before that happened. Wait, what was it? Anyways.

So it didn't matter. He knew everyone loved his singing, for the people in the crowd had their hands over their ears to bask in the lyrics of his people. HIS PEOPLE. Even that blond guy in charge of the Survey Corps- ew, who would want to join THAT?- was covering his ears! What was his name? Erica? Irene? Edetate Sodium? Electrocardiograph? Eellogofusciouhipoppokunurious? Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid??? Something with an "e"?? Oh, wait yeah. Commander Erwin Smith. That guy. Connie was so proud of himself, so he continued to sing, his voice rising higher with the pride that swelled in his heart. It was beautiful.  
When he finished singing, Connie, overcome with emotion, collapsed to the floor of the stage, sobbing. "I love you guys!"  
He was so, so proud. Maybe he should start a singing career instead of becoming an Elite MP. Whatever the case, the show was off to a great start!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this isn't the full chapter just yet. I just felt like updating it with what I had typed up so far. (I already have the first two written up in my notebook, I just don't have a lot of time to type them up just now.)
> 
> Also, I apologize for the super boring storyline. -_-

**One week before**

**September 13, 849**

 "Okay trainees," Keith Shadis announced from the front of the lecture hall. Instead of silencing, the cadets continued to jabber on. It was their first day back after a 2 week break, one of their first ACTUAL breaks since the beginning of Training, and many of the trainees had just returned the previous night from home visits. High as colts after a long freeze, they were eager to catch up with their friends after not seeing them for such an extended period of time at home.

"How was your break?" The freckled boy, Marco Bodt was currently asking his friend, Jean Kirstein.

Jean shrugged, slouching in his chair. "Crap. As usual." He rolled his eyes.

Marco playfully shoved the dusty haired trainee.

"Come on, your Mom's so nice though! You're lucky to have been able to go home!"

Jean didn't live too far away, only in Trost which was just a few kilometers from the training grounds, so he went home almost every other week for day visits when there was no training.

"Eh." He sighed.

Shadis felt a prick of envy. _Stupid brats, taking everything for granted._ Not wanting to hear anymore, Shadis raised his voice.

"Take your SEATS, MAGGOTS."

Marco, ever the obedient student, quickly darted away to his seat, casting a wistful glance back at Jean. The two were awfully close, despite Jean's apparent attitude issues. He WAS a good leader though, Shadis would give him that. The other trainees were more slower, grumbling about as they made their ways to their desks. Keith waited. Their grumpiness was expected. After such a long hiatus, almost everyone was bound to have an attitude, especially since most of them, despite lights out at 10pm, had stayed up well past midnight, some even to sunrise. The man was surprised that any of them were even in the mood to chatter excitedly as they were now. When all was silent, Keith began to speak.

"Trainees, as most of you know already, next week we will be receiving a visit from some of the most noble soldiers in the military." He paused, glancing around the room for a brief moment before continuing. "Along with your other instructors, it has been discussed extensively on how we'd like to welcome them. We've agreed, after much.. contemplation, to allow all of you to come up with an idea yourselves."

Someone in the room cheered, and Shadis scowled.

"Seeing as this is your third and  _final_ year here-" This earned a few 'whoop-whoops' from the trainees as well- "I'd expect all of you to be  _mature_ and  _serious_ about your ideas. Now," he said, eyeing the supposed 'young adults,' "If you have any suggestions, please come to me or one of your other instructors and speak with us of it. _After_ class," he also added pointedly for good measure. 

Keith nodded to the classroom instructor and left the room, allowing the younger man to begin his lecture.

\-----


End file.
